


Hot

by Chickenwriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenwriter/pseuds/Chickenwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a period of disconnecting from their relationship in the unremarkable house, Mulder has an idea about how to cool Scully down on the hottest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

The thermometer on the window of the unremarkable house read at 102 degrees at Noon on the longest day of the year. Scully had been sitting in the kitchen, listening to Mulder swear as he tinkered with their window fan in the living room. She alternated between sticking her head in the freezer and laying on the cool tile floor.

Her hair was tied into a messy bun, pieces falling over the spaghetti thin straps of her white tank top. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and was sincerely considering not wearing a shirt at all.

Out of the back of their closet, she had found some spandex biking shorts, and cut off the bottoms so that they were just long enough to cover her. There was no use in any other clothing. It was her vacation week, and she couldn’t think of anything she wanted to do more than reconnect with Mulder.

Her work schedule, and his lack of employment, had started to take its toll on their relationship. And if she was honest, she had seen it coming from a mile away.

When they had started, they were constantly busy, constantly saving each other, constantly working toward a goal. Now, half in hiding, they were lost. If there was one thing they hadn’t prepared for, it was a normal life.

Not that anything was normal about the way they conducted themselves. They hadn’t said “I love you” in months, Scully started leaving without a kiss goodbye, and they finally had a day together, yet Mulder was in a different room, tinkering with a fan that wasn’t broken when he started.

He’d only wanted to make it spin faster, anything that would help move some air through the stuffy house. Now, he was sitting shirtless in basketball shorts, swearing because he had lost an important screw.

He knew she was glistening with sweat in the other room, wearing very little clothing with her hair stuck to her face. He knew she was griping about the heat under her breath, probably contemplating going into work just for the air conditioning.

He also knew that what had really started their decline was something he said. He made the mistake of bringing up children, asking her if she wanted to adopt to attempt to start a family again. She’d ignored him and stormed out to the porch just as it had started to rain, screaming at him about mundane things like how he had forgotten to buy eggs at the store. They never brought it up again, and he realized that she was probably too broken to raise a child, that it was probably his fault. If he had only been there to support her, or if he had only not pulled her into this in the first place, or if…

She had spent that night on the couch, her head in her hands, thinking about William, about how he had completed another family by tearing hers apart. She’d spent years trying to rationalize her decision and realized that there would never be a time when she wasn’t filled with regret. How could such a bad mother deserve a second…or technically third, chance? The first adoption attempt had ended with a funeral for a child who was biologically yet never legally hers. And then, she had given away her baby. Why would they give her a child now?

Now, sitting in her scorching kitchen alone, she imagined taking her family to a water park, fighting the crowds so they could ride together down a giant water slide. Sitting in a beach chair while Mulder waded into the wave pool with William on his shoulders, watching him jumping the six foot waves and giggling. Slathering her child with sunscreen, and later, aloe because his fair skin had pinked anyway.

She didn’t notice Mulder enter the kitchen, rooting around in the refrigerator for a beer. He walked across the room to the sink, looking out the window. She watched him bring the beer to his forehead like an ice-pack.

“It’s hot,” he mused.

“Astute observation,” she shot back.

She’d been so short with him lately, and not in her playful Scully manner. Everything he said was met with an acute reply, or simply a gesture or nod. She wouldn’t kiss him goodbye; she wouldn’t even hold his hand as they walked around the property.

He longed for his playful lover back, wanted to pick her up, run her outside and douse her with a hose. He wanted to hear her giggle as he ran down to the pond and jumped in, the water like ice…

Ice cubes.

He walked over to the freezer, trying not to draw attention to himself. Scully was staring off into space as he took out a cube and held it between his fingers. The door closed, and he walked up to her, touching the ice to her neck. She jumped in her seat, but didn’t say anything. He traced a cooling path across her freckled skin, following the contour of her shoulder blade. A chill ran down her spine and she moaned softly with relief.

The melting ice dripped down her back, and she closed her eyes. Mulder walked to the cupboard, retrieved a glass, filled in and returned to Scully, who had straightened up in her wooden chair.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he whispered close to her ear, “and put your hands there, on the bottom of the chair. No moving.”  She nodded as she felt the next ice cube on her hairline. He moved it over her brow, over her closed lids, over her cheeks. Next, he trailed it past her lips, down the front of her neck, into the dip between her collarbones. When his tool melted, his fingers were featherlike over her waist, finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. He grinned as she was bared before him. It had been at least a week since he had last seen this much of her. “You are so goddamn beautiful, Scully.”

She scoffed, opening her eyes to look at him, his mouth slack as he started to kneel before her. She wondered what he had planned. He took another ice cube from the glass, and she watched as he brought it to her chest, circling each breast, and running it across her nipples. She bit her lip as she felt a jolt in her lower belly, and a distinct warmth increasing in her shorts.

He paid special attention to her breasts, leaning forward and following the trail of water with his tongue. She whimpered as he grazed her nipple with his teeth.

Suddenly, he had another idea. He popped an ice cube into his mouth. His hands moved her knees apart, and he scooted between them, ice cube between his lips. His mouth came over her belly button, and she watched as his head moved in slow circles over her stomach. She picked her hands up from her lap, tangling them in his sweat-soaked hair. He used his mouth to retrace his steps up her body, and back up to her mouth. He replaced the ice cube, meeting her lips for the first time that day. He groaned as she sucked the ice cube into her own mouth, ready to return the favor.

She unstuck her thighs from the wood and slipped off her chair, joining Mulder on the floor. With the ice between her teeth, she turned him around, and placed slow, icy kisses on his upper back. When her cube melted from the heat of her mouth, she replaced it and continued her ministrations over his neck, behind his ear. He smiled as she grabbed another piece in her hand, holding it to his chest with a flat palm and moving it over the front of him until she reached the waist of his pants.

Her hand slipped inside, and then into his boxers. He squirmed at the first touch of the ice to his now hardened cock. His back made contact with her chest, and she breathed out.

“Too cold?” she whispered seductively. He nodded slightly as she ran her hand and the ice over him. She chuckled as if she really didn’t care what he had to say, and stroked faster.

He closed his eyes as the contrast between her warm hand and the cold ice became too much. He moved away with a moan, turned to face her, and helped her to lay down on the cool, and now slightly wet, tile of the kitchen floor. His mouth found hers, and his body pressed her into the tile. They took turns running the remaining ice over their bodies, cooling them in preparation for what was to come next.

Scully watched as Mulder removed himself from her, stripped down to nothing, left the room and came back with a small box fan. He plugged it in, aimed it at where she lay on the floor, and straddled her.

“I’ve missed you, Scully.”

She smiled and pulled him down to her, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue across it and listening to his groan. He pulled away, moved down her body and placed gentle kisses to her thighs. She shimmied out of her spandex shorts, and he descended onto her center, kissing and sucking at her outer lips. She gasped when his tongue found her clit, and he made circles around it. Mulder relished in the moans he could elicit while doing his very favorite thing – tasting Scully. She was perfect, writhing with pleasure beneath him as he steadied her with strong hands on her thighs.

He knew her signals. If she started pulling at his hair, she was about to come. He waiting for this moment, and when he felt perfectly manicured nails scratching at his scalp, he stopped. She whimpered loudly when he broke contact. Sitting up on her elbows and looking at him, she pouted adorably. He grinned until she pushed him back, instructed him to sit in a chair and kneeled before him.

His mouth was on him before he could protest, not that he planned on arguing. He ran his hands through her hair, a silent encouragement to go on. She licked and sucked at him, until she felt him tighten in her mouth and pulled away.

_Well, if you want to play like that…_

Mulder pulled her up to standing and pushed her up against the counter. She gasped loudly and raised an eyebrow. He lifted her easily, and she wrapped her legs around him. Her knees were weak as he settled into her, their bodies stuck together against the kitchen counter. He moved slowly at first, then more quickly as he could feel his orgasm building. The cabinet door was loose directly beneath them, and clanked as he thrust again and again. She sighed his name as he moved in her. He met her gaze, and whispered a declaration of love as he felt her walls clench around him. Her orgasm washed over her, her legs shaking. He came soon after, shouting her name out the open window behind them. She sagged against him, giggling.

He hadn’t heard the sound of her laugh enough lately. He joined her, unsure why she was laughing, but enjoying the sweet sound of happiness.

“Mulder, I am so sweaty, it’s ridiculous. Are we insane?”

“Maybe a little,” he affirmed as he slipped out of her. He kissed her sweetly and moved the hair that was stuck to her face. They had to peel themselves apart.

“I think we both need a shower,” she said, walking toward the door of the kitchen. Mulder quickly followed after her, catching her hand as they walked up the stairs.


End file.
